Feliz Cumpleaños Amy
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Amy y sus amigos van a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Sonic intentará distraer a Amy. ¿Lo conseguirá? (La imagen la hice yo X))


El Domingo es mi cumpleaños wiiii. Bien, aquí una historia del cumpleaños de Amy para celebrarlo ^^

Amy se despertó muy feliz. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Hoy era un gran día para ella. Dio un salto de la cama, fue corriendo a desayunar. Luego, se vistió con su vestido rojo, sus botas rojas y su diadema roja. Salió corriendo de su casa a casa de Cream.

Mientras tanto...

En la casa de Cream, todos estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para Amy. Ponían globos, colgaban serpentinas, preparaban pasteles ect.

-¡Amy quedará sorprendida!-Dijo Cream.

-Pues más le vale.-Gruñó Knuckles.

-Hay que hacer algo para que Amy no se acerque aquí mientras le preparamos la fiesta.-Habló Vanilla.

-¿Como podemos hacer que no vuelva tan pronto?-Preguntó Blaze.

-Solo hay una cosa que podría mantenerla lejos de aquí.-Razonó Tails. Los tres miraron a Sonic, que en ese momento, estaba colgando globos mientras los inflaba.

-¿Que?-Preguntó.

Mientras tanto...

Amy venía corriendo hacía la casa de Vanilla. Mientras corría, se imaginaba como sería su fiesta. En seguida se imaginó a todos sus amigos, rodeándola, gritando "¡Felicidades!". Y luego imaginó a Sonic dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola mientras le decía: "Felicidades, Amy". Eso a Amy la emocionó.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic estaba en la calle. Tails le había explicado el plan, para resumirlo: entretener a Amy asta que llegara la hora de la fiesta.

-Buena suerte Sonic...-Se burló Knuckles. Cerraron la puerta de la casa. Sonic se quedó en la calle, y miró a los lados, por si veía a Amy. Entonces un ruido le distrajo. Oyó una risita, pero no le dio importancia. Se dio la vuelta y vio a, nada más y nada menos que a Amy.

-¡Hola Sonic!-Dijo Amy. Intentó abrazarlo, pero Sonic salió corriendo.-Oh, valla.-Dijo desanimada. Pero luego pensó que todos sus amigos estarían allí, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Soltó una risita al imaginarlo y se dio la vuelta, a toda consta quería entrar a casa de Vanilla.

-¡No, no entres ahí!-Dijo Sonic poniéndose delante de la puerta.

A Amy le dio igual, le dio un martillazo, dejándole así sitio por donde pasar. Entró. Sonic se levantó y entró rápidamente, nervioso por si los descubría. Sonic se quedó en shok cuando vio que no había nadie, y que los adornos ya no estaban. Miró a los lados, y se fijó en que en el tejado estaban Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver y Vanilla, sosteniendo los adornos de arriba. Amy miró detrás de las sillas y las mesas, pero nada. No había nadie, y es que los demás se habían escondido en un armario en la segunda planta. Amy salió a la calle, y entonces pensó en ir a casa de Blaze. Salió corriendo, y Sonic iba detrás. Llegaron, pero no había nadie. De la casa salió Vector.

-Ah, hola Amy. Blaze me mandó aquí para coger unas cosas para tu fi...-Pero Sonic le tapó la boca con un desatascador. Amy se dio la vuelta, enfadada y salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez a casa de Tails. Sonic la perseguía. Llegaron allí. De la casa salió Charmy.

-¡Ah, que gusto verte Amy! ¡Apuesto a que buscas a Tails! Me dijo que le trajera unas herramientas para tu sorpr...-Sonic le tapó la boca con un ratón de goma que había encontrado en la casa de Blaze. Amy, más furiosa aún, se fue. Entonces fue a la casa de Knuckles. De allí salió Espió.

-Buen día Amy.-Saludó.-Knuckles no está. Me mandó aquí para coger unas cosas de tu sorp...-Sonic le tapó la boca con un guante de Knuckles que había en el suelo. Amy, todavía más enfadada, se fue a las demás casas, pero no había nadie.

-¿Donde se habrán metido?-Preguntó. Entonces visualizó en su mente a Eggman secuestrándolos. Salió corriendo a la base de Eggman. Sonic fue detrás, intentado detenerla, pero cada vez que Amy le mostraba su martillo le entraba cierto miedo en el cuerpo. Amy llegó a la base. Derrumbó la puerta con su martillo.

-¡Eggman! ¡Exijo saber que...!-Amy se quedó cortada. Se sonrojó y salió, Sonic estaba detrás, estiró la mano como diciendo: "¿Que pasa?", y entonces vio a Eggman.

-¡Robots, al ataque!-Gritó. Sonic se puso en posición de ataque. Eggman salió.

-Ha, tu derrota será tan grande, que asta tus ancestros sentirán vergüenza, Sonic...-Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba en calzoncillos.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-Gritó. Se fue dentro de su base y cerró las puertas.

-Merecido se lo tiene ese bigotudo panzudo...- Se giró a Amy. Ella estaba de espaldas, y estaba...llorando...

-Amy, yo...-Se acercó a ella, pero Amy se fue corriendo.

Un rato después...

Sonic estaba buscando a Amy, buscó en todos lados, en su casa, en el bosque, en las tiendas ect, y la encontró en el parque. Ella estaba allí, sentada en un columpio, llorando como nunca había llorado antes. Sonic miró la hora. ¡Ya era la hora del cumpleaños! Se acercó a ella, para que se fuera con él.

-¡Apartate de mi!-Le gritó Amy dándole un martillazo.-

Sonic se quedó pensativo...¿como hacía para que fuese con el? No quería darle su regalo por adelantado...así que tuvo una idea. Sonic suspiró y miró a Amy. Primero captó su atención.

-¡Amy!-Le gritó. Amy se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que...?-

Entonces, Sonic le lanzó un beso. Con esto, Amy se puso a cien.

-¡Oh, Sonic!-Gritó.

-Ahora o nunca...-Susurró. Sonic salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por Amy. Sonic la condujo a casa de Vanilla. Por supuesto, él llegó primero.

-¡Buen trabajo, Sonic!-Le felicitó Tails.

-Ahora prepara tu regalo.-Le dijo Cream. Amy llegó enseguida, abrió la puerta de la casa de Vanilla y entonces...

-¡Sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños!-Le gritaron todos. Amy sonrió como nunca, realmente estaba sorprendida.

-¡Oh, chicos, muchas gracias, sois los mejores!-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes del abrazo grupal.

Cuando terminó la fiesta...

-Vaya Sonic, no te fue fácil distraerme.-Dijo Amy, mientras escuchaba la aventura de Sonic de cómo la había distraído.

-Bah, no fue para tanto.-Sonrió.-Por cierto, ¿quieres ya mi regalo?

-¿Eh? Pero...¿tu me has hecho un regalo?

-Si.

-Ah, vale. ¿Donde está?

-Justo aquí.-Sonic la besó.-Feliz cumpleaños Amy.

-...-Amy estaba en shok por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ahora, deja de ordenar y vamos a divertirnos.

Fin


End file.
